Cartas
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Una serie de cartas en diferentes situaciones en su mayoria relacionados con amores rotos. Se abarcarán todos los ships posibles. Pero aguas, por que son ships engañados, infieles o decepcionados. También habrá comedias y lo que resulte. Una historia que vendrá siendo mi válvula de escape cuando me sature de las historias normales. Bienvenidos y son invitados a pedir ships.
1. Chapter 1

**No se que onda con este fic. Solo surgió.**

* * *

 **Saludos.**

Alguna vez seremos cometas.

Leves viajes en la vasta negrura del infinito.

Más allá, mucho mucho más allá de donde está mi hogar, crearemos el nuestro.

Y nadie nos molestara nunca más.

Bendigo las notas de tu voz infantil; tus cuerdas vibrantes en las que me paro hoy. Y a pesar de que me ves cómo alguien transparente más veces de las que quisiera; la realidad es que siempre seré un fantasma tras de ti.

Un día seremos sol y luna; y viviremos nuestras tarde siendo uno. El violeta será el color de nuestro amor. Crearemos en la fuerza de nuestro brillo, las tardes más largas del año.

Tardes de amor, crepúsculo de un sueño mal herido.

Y aunque cercena tú actual dicha mi esperanza y buena fe; por todo lo que amo, que al final eres tú, les deseo bien.

Pero créeme que alguna vez seremos todo, y el mundo se desbordará en cascada mientras tomados de la mano andamos a ciegas por toda la eternidad. Recuperando cada segundo que quede muerta por tu lejanía.

Eso me anima. Eso me da vida.

Eso me hace vivir.

Quisiera decirte que siempre tendrás mi mano y mi opinión, pero es redundante, ya que siempre me tendrás cuando quieras, sin condiciones, porque así lo he decidido.

Soy tuya en esta vida y en otra. Y seremos uno pronto como estoy segura que antes también lo fuimos.

Parte de un árbol, parte de la tierra, parte del mismo aire; pero lo fuimos.

Hoy es solo un tropiezo que el padre tiempo corregirá. Tengo tiempo para esperar, y eso haré en este letargo impuesto en el que me apagaré.

Resumiendo, eres mi vida.

Por favor recuerda siempre, que te estare esperando amor.

Atte.

 ** _Peridot, tu siempre pequeño pedazo de pay._**


	2. A los cuantos besos

**Y bueno, una carta más por hoy.**

* * *

 _ **Usted a recibido un e-mail:**_

¿Te acuerdas de la calabaza a la que diste vida con tu saliva Steven?

¿Cómo de la nada se comenzó a mover y a ser una entidad viva?

Bueno, pues lo mismo pasó conmigo la tarde que me enseñaste como era dar un beso.

¿Te acuerdas? Porque yo no lo olvido.

Fue aquella vez que nos bañamos en el mar solos tú y yo. Es increíble que las otras nos hubieran dado esa oportunidad. Creo que habían ido a una misión o algo así.

Recuerdo que fue un día afortunado...

Si, afortunado.

Recuerdo que una ola te atrapó mientras yo te perseguía por la parte honda.

De pronto te perdí de vista y creo que nunca tuve tanto miedo como ese día.

Te busqué asustada, caí en desesperación hasta que del fondo y entre la arena revuelta encontré tu pie y, jalándote del tobillo con cierta fuerza, te lleve a la orilla.

Recuerdo que no respirabas. Yo en cambio respiraba muy agitada por el terror de perderte y ante mi desesperación, je, je, lo único que se me ocurrió fue, ¿recuerdas?

Como te burlaste de mi después.

Te presione fuertemente el pecho tres veces y luego te besé.

No, ya sé que no fue ni de lejos respiración de boca a boca ni un RCP ni nada, pero eso había visto en las películas. ¿Cómo querías que lo supiera hacer?

Además, quizá con la fuerza de mi voluntad, te volví a la vida. Y eso me hizo creer que era alguien elegida para ti. A veces aún lo creo.

Y luego, luego me besaste tú.

¿Te recuerdas? Porque yo no lo olvido.

Aunque a veces quisiera enterrarlo.

Te lo juro.

Porque me enamoré de ti perdidamente y eso no se lo deseo a nadie.

¿Fuimos algo? No, no fuimos nada. Yo fui lo que tú quisiste que fuera.

Y dime ¿Cuántas beses nos besamos Steven? ¿Cuántas veces desde esa vez en la playa?

¿100? ¿200? ¿1000?

A escondidas, en la playa, en el cine, en un templo abandonado, en el granero.

Cuantos besos Steven. Dime.

¿A los cuantos besos se roba un corazón?

¿A los cuantos besos dejas de querer?

¿A los cuantos besos te costaba decirme que no ibas a estar conmigo?

¿A los cuantos besos me haces odiar el haberte salvado?

¿A los cuantos besos haces que me odie a mí misma por pensar cosas como lo anterior?

¿A los cuantos besos crees que me enamoraré de alguien más?

Dime Steven. ¿A los cuantos besos me enseñaste lo que es un corazón desgarrado y solo?

¿Sabes que es lo peor? Vivir con un corazón roto sabiendo que eres inmortal.

Me enamoré de ti perdidamente y he llorado frente a la luna en lugares extraños, después de caminar días y días tratando de dejar este infierno en mi pecho atrás.

Pero el dolor viaja conmigo, como una parte naciente de mi cuerpo.

Te metiste en mi gema, y ahora no puedo existir sin ti.

Y por eso te odio.

Pero te amo.

Y con la dignidad entre mis dedos, te pido que me devuelvas las ganas de vivir.

Regresa por favor amor mío.

Solo regresa...

 _Tuya siempre, Amatista._

 _ **Fin del e-mail .**_


	3. Cuando tú volviste

**Connie:**

No sé siquiera si leerás esta carta. No después de que me dijeras que no querías verme nunca más, pero yo necesito decirte esto aunque sea para poder dejar salir esta bruma que me asfixia.

Sé que nuestra historia está pintada por miles de vivencias que enmarcan en oro nuestra niñez. Que somos más que familia al meterse en nuestra sangre la unión para salvar nuestro planeta y derrotar a nuestros enemigos.

Que somos, o fuimos, el Equipo Jalea. Si, lo sé, el nombre ahora nos es estúpido, pero que gran importancia tuvo para nosotros, o por lo menos yo así lo creí.

Sé que debes estar enferma al leer como trato de suavizar todo recordando un pasado hermoso; pero no puedes negar la historia, por más que la odies y por más que me odies ahora.

Connie, tú como yo sabes que por mucho fuimos uno en más de una forma, pero con el tiempo y la paz que nos trajo el saber que ahora no había nada que nos acechara desde más allá de las estrellas, comenzamos a vernos como realmente somos.

Te aburriste de mí. Simplemente. Nunca estuve a tu altura intelectual y con el pasó de los meses, mi simpleza, que antes te encantaba, se volvió plomo muerto en tu ánimo.

Y lo noté, me di cuenta en tus miradas huidizas, de fastidio. Me di cuenta en tu desatención. El celular se volvió el gran intermediario entre mis ganas de abrazarte y tus ganas de huir.

¿Es mentira lo que digo?

Cada vez eran menos frecuentes tus visitas. ¿Crees que no noté que llegabas más por aprender esgrima de Perla que por estar conmigo?

¿Entonces por qué te sorprende lo que sucedió en respuesta?

Yo estaba helado, no sabía qué hacer para volver a tenerte. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?

Y ella me dio su calor. Ella me abrazó en su corazón y poco a poco me dio lo que tú ya no tenías para mí.

Le conté mi dolor y mis lágrimas de adolescente herido se derramaron en sus hombros. Me dijo que todo estaría bien y que quizá solo era una etapa tuya.

¿Sabes que es lo irónico? Que ella a quien odias tanto, tenía razón.

Lo tuyo fue una etapa. Deseabas a alguien intrépido, atrevido. Alguien que te robara un beso y fuera más allá.

Deseabas algo que no era yo.

Y después de que tuviste tu aventura con aquel chico de tu escuela. Cuando te uso y te abandonó. Fue cuando esa etapa tuya cerró. Y volviste.

Si Connie, yo supe de esa aventura tuya. Para aquel tiempo solo llegabas a casa a practicar esgrima y a fingir que te divertías conmigo un par de horas a la semana.

En el principio de ese final mi pecho se quemaba por saber que mientras me ignorabas en mi casa salías de allí a verte con alguien más que te daba lo que deseabas.

Y la almohada estaba permanentemente húmeda mientras me torturaba pensando qué diablos estaba mal conmigo.

De mis restos pulverizados ella me recogió y acunó en su pecho. Me dijo que era un persona hermosa y que no debía llorar.

Simplemente me deje llevar por las olas de su cuerpo y su voz. Y amanecí siendo otro en los azules brazos de una ninfa.

Y hubo luz ese amanecer.

Hasta que volviste. Hasta que tu etapa de rebeldía acabo.

Pero amiga, para entonces yo había vivido muchas cosas.

Te había ya odiado, añorado, extrañado, olvidado y perdonado.

Mis heridas estaban cicatrizadas y cuando te vi frente a mi puerta, no negaré que me sorprendí a sobremanera, pero ya no sentía la muerte por dentro.

Y fue cuando la viste a ella que supiste la verdad. Llegó de súbito y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla y dio la vuelta para darnos privacidad.

Ella sabía que debíamos hablar.

Pero tú gritaste, insultaste, me agrediste. Fue una estupidez, _ella te pudo haber matado._

Cuando tu volviste no tenías forma de saber que yo había visitado la luna literalmente, con una hermosa gema que me ayudo a superarlo todo.

Un ser que calmó mis lágrimas y las volvió risas.

Alguien que no desespera que mi cultura general estuviera limitada a mi entorno y que encuentra gracia en alguna de mis ingenuidades.

Alguien que hace especial mi simpleza.

Para cuando tú volviste Lapis y yo éramos felices recorriendo el mundo en pleno vuelo, literalmente.

Ella me ama por ser quien soy y por como soy.

Yo la amo por qué me escucha y me aprecia he intenta entenderme.

Pero sobre todo porque me enseñó a amar sin condiciones.

No sé qué esperabas cuando volviste. Pero es obvio que no sería retomar nuestra vieja relación. Si es que esta alguna vez existió.

Esta carta va con la finalidad de decirte que siempre tendrás un amigo en mí, si aún te interesa; y de dejar en claro que aquí no hay un culpable, sino dos.

Te deseo lo mejor siempre y por siempre. Y de verdad espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

Pero ya no será aquí.

Te pido además de que retires la amenaza contra Lazuli que no tiene nada que ver en esto y entiende de una vez, si la llegas a lastimar, no habrá lugar en este universo que te proteja de mí.

Y, justo como alguna vez quisiste, esta vez hablo muy en serio.

 **Atte. Steven Universe**

* * *

 **Del HibikyWolf para el mundo.**

 **Un saludo a esas bellas personas que leen y comentan.**


	4. El Exilio

**Steven, Chicas:**

Espero que al momento de leer esta carta se encuentren bien y ya más en calma de la que han tenido estos últimos meses.

Antes que nada quisiera aventurarles que estoy bien, sana, salva y en un lugar donde me están ayudando.

No estoy desolada como podrían creerlo por lo que les pido que dejen de martirizarse y buscar culpas donde no las hay. Este exilio es mi decisión. La condición en la que me encuentro también lo es.

Sobre todo tú Steven, que sé estas muy afectado; pero es importante que entiendas, que comprendas el motivo de mis acciones.

Te amo y lo sabes. Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi siendo un pequeño envuelto en una sábana supe que algo dentro de mí había cambiado. Te vi reír, llorar, crecer y superarte como un ser único.

No te iba a robar tu futuro por una serie de errores. No podría hacerlo. Y mira que analizando día tras días lo acontecido esa madrugada, cuando regresaste al templo después mucho tiempo, aún es un misterio para mí como terminaron las cosas de esa forma.

Estabas irreconocible. Habías bebido como nunca, buscando hacerte daño. Porque ella te había abandonado. Por qué estabas solo nuevamente.

Nunca he entendido por que tu vida amorosa siempre fue una serie de golpes para ti. Uno tras otro.

Yo misma soy uno de esos.

Te ayude a subir las escaleras para ayudarte a recostarte en el sillón. Las chicas nunca se percataron de tu llegada.

Allí me contaste todo y en tu voz había un lija que me raspaba el alma. Mi niño estaba herido, muy herido.

Derramaste tu dolor.

Recordar el por qué llegaste así esa noche no es algo que quisiera ahondar en esta carta, tanto tú como yo lo sabemos bien. Estas letras van con la intención de calmarte a ti, y a las chicas.

Porque lo que paso esa madrugada lo cambio todo.

Te juro que he pasado muchas horas dedicadas a razonar una y otra vez el motivo que te llevo a besarme.

Sé que el alcohol te dio el valor, el dolor te dio la necesidad, y yo te di permiso. No quise evitarlo y eso fue lo más grave.

Aún no sé por qué.

Todo se salió de control cuando nos recostamos en el sillón y deje salir muchas cargas que de igual forma llevaba encima. El liderazgo, la responsabilidad, el estar a cargo y ser ejemplar para ustedes me tenía desde hacía muchos años bajo un estrés sofocante.

Y luego te vi a ti.

Decidido, fuerte, diferente.

Nunca creí verte como esa noche y nunca creí verme como esa noche. Bajo tu control.

Para nada estoy diciendo que soy una blanca paloma que fue cazada por un depredador, yo deje que pasara, por eso te escribo en esta carta que no te preocupes, lo que ha sucedido yo misma lo deje seguir. Y quizá hasta lo provoqué.

Y aunque he sabido que dices que no te importa y que deseas que este contigo a toda costa, debes saber que simplemente no puedo.

Y no es una cuestión tuya Steven, o un capricho mío.

No hay futuro en el que nos vea donde salgamos bien de esto. El único que existe donde hay felicidad posible, es este que he elegido.

El exilio.

Créeme que de verdad me gustaría quedarme a tu lado y, quizá, intentar algo. Es mi fantasía más recurrente.

Y podemos llamarlo como tú quieras, desde locura hasta amor, yo no tengo nombre para mis deseos actuales. Pero sé lo que quiero.

Te quiero a ti, te amo, y por qué te amo no me verás más.

Es mi deseo que no me busquen. Yo siempre estoy un paso adelante de ustedes y antes de que me encuentren me moveré.

Y no quiero moverme ya, no en el estado que estoy, así que si en serio me quieres, no me busques. Y dile a las chicas que no me busquen por favor.

Yo estoy bien y pronto, estaré mejor.

Cuando nuestra niña nazca, te prometo que quedará en buenas manos. Me he encargado personalmente de eso.

Se feliz Steven. Y por todo el amor que te tengo, perdóname por complicarte la vida.

Siempre te amaré.

 _ **Garnet.**_

* * *

 _ **Una carta más.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos.**_

 _ **Lobo Hibiky**_


	5. Frustración

Alguna vez, te quise tanto, que el tiempo se movía como sumergido en agua mientras tomaba tu mano. Y tú dormías.

Alguna vez soñé que la lluvia era eterna y el mundo era un lugar solo para dos.

Aún siento en mis ojos tu mirada siempre llena de optimismo y libertad; aún se siente en mis adentros como contagiabas todo lo que te rodeaba, de vida.

Hoy en día las estrellas se transforman en minutos alejados. En tiempos pasados. En la pura añoranza.

¿Sientes ahora el clamor de la emoción saliendo por la garganta? Como el dolor, como el ansia avivada por la negación de tu ausencia.

Dime si de verdad exististe. Dime que no estoy atada a una cama delirándote.

Pues no hay consuelo en la realidad y están desgraciado el dolor, que la locura me parece buen destino.

Me quede sin habla para siempre cuando te perdí. Y en el eco de mis voces desperdigadas aún declino lo que me dicen como verdad.

Y es que aún espero verte sonriendo en las mañanas, aún requiero de tu presencia para caminar.

Me quede presa en el tiempo que ya se ha muerto, me quede prendada de tus tardes junto al mar. No hay en el tiempo ningún evento que te supere, me he quedado en el pasado y es la verdad.

Cuando de pronto alguien se acerca para decirme, que afuera hay sol y mil estrellas para robar; solo le miro y me consuelo con mis recuerdos. Son mis carencias que con tu ausencia, van a brillar.

Y sin embargo confiada estoy de que me miras. De que estas viva dentro de alguna habitación. A veces juego, sin que lo noten, a que te encuentro.

A veces creo que te podría recuperar.

Más son ideas que de vejez se han añejado. No considero matar tu esencia por comprobarlo. Aunque en las noches, me sale un diablo que me envenena.

"Roba su alma, y te devuelvo su corazón"

Y me aferro a todo lo que puedo, y me transformo en una bestia de vil crueldad. Y me encadeno a mis temores para no darme, ese vil gusto que me avergüenza ante los demás.

Y me deleito pensando con qué facilidad te tomaría. Y me embriago con fantasías de tu volver.

Pero despierto mal ubicada por darme cuenta, que mi tesoro me mataría, despedazaría. Si viera mi proceder.

Me tiemblan las manos de solo pensarlo. A solo dos pasos de volverte a ver. ¡Hundir mis dedos y arrojar el resto! Así de fácil se puede hacer.

Y todavía quieren que lo soporte a él.

Que dé de gracias que el badajo no le he arrancado. Aún no le toca al muy maldito mi proceder.

En estas horas solo me queda el despojarme, de toda gana, de toda ansia de masacrar.

De masacrar el tiempo y dar mil pasos, para volver a ti. Como en tiempo atrás.

Por eso no dudes nunca que te amo sobre mi vida y quizá, sobre la tuya.

Aún debato ese detalle, mi corazón.

Aún debato, ese detalle.

 _ **Carta que un psiquiatra le recomendó a Perla escribir como desahogo para su frustración.**_

 _ **La carta no debía ser leída por nadie.**_

 _ **Steven tenía 2 años.**_

* * *

Agradezco a todos los que comentan.

Si gustan alguna carta entre dos personajes pueden pedirlo.

Saludos.

 **Lobo Hibiky.**


	6. Los Motivos de la Hiena

**LOS MOTIVOS DE LA HIENA**

 **Carta encontrada sobre la mesa de una pequeña casa en una ciudad, por el padre de una pequeña familia de tres.**

 **Greg DeMayo:**

A pesar de que sé exactamente lo que hago, y que llevo años deseando hacerlo, no tengo idea de cómo decirte estas sensaciones que embargan mi alma desde hace tanto.

Las hojas de la libreta se acaban y mis ideas son carruseles que solo entornan odio y desprecio.

Tantos malditos años me robaste Greg, tantos.

Pero el tiempo se acaba y yo debo responder lo que ahora debe ser tu pregunta:

Si Greg. Me atreví. Y como alguna vez te prometí, no me volverás a ver.

En este momento estoy tan lejos de ti como las estrellas de las que tanto presumías cuando eras joven. Viajo en una nave que tú jamás conocerás, a la vida que merezco; una vida de verdad, no el infierno en que me metiste.

Seguro preguntarás que como me atreví, que como pude; y la respuesta es muy simple: **tú**.

Tú que el día de ayer me dijiste que me amabas. Hoy mismo que te despediste para ir a tu miseria de trabajo me dijiste que me amabas, que me amarías por siempre.

Lo siento mi amor, pero te quedarás amando solo.

Tú me prometiste conocer el mundo Greg, me dijiste que tocaríamos la cima del mundo, que tomaríamos un tren al espacio para quedarnos allí; y en cambio ¿Qué hiciste? Me confinaste al más desgraciado destino encerrada en una casa miserable que me está ahogando. Matando. Robándose lo poco que me queda de juventud.

Bien sabes a cuantas cosas renuncie por seguirte; mi familia, mi riqueza y posición. Tú sabes bien de dónde vengo. Teníamos un sueño, y tú te pudriste en él.

Solo un maldito año duró nuestro mundo perfecto, nuestro fuego de libertad, nuestras alas vaporosas. Recuerdo el concierto en Paris y la gira en Inglaterra. El glamour con que nos rodeaban, éramos crema del momento. Brillo y esplendor.

Luego quede embarazada.

Tu bien lo sabes Greg. ¡Espera! No, no lo sabes. No les sabes por qué me abandonaste a seguir tus conciertos mientras yo me quedaba en casa. Un maldito embarazo de riesgo me confinó a la cama.

Como odie cada mes, cada día, cada hora enclaustrada en esa maldita cama, mientras tú viajabas a Nueva York dando ese concierto que marcó tu final. Por qué de allí te fuiste abajo.

Tú sabes que yo no quería hijos, ningún método nos funcionó y mi crianza católica me impidió interrumpirlo. Y así, entre tu abandono y el choque de mis deseos, nació ella.

Los dos primeros años ni estuviste con allí Greg, acéptalo, eres tan monstruo como yo. Te ibas tratando de rescatar tu caída carrera y me dejabas con ella, con mi ancla.

Te juro que me hacía más vieja cada que la veía; me robaba juventud. Odie cuando extendió sus brazos buscándome, y mi corazón se repugnó cuando me llamó mamá. No Greg, nunca la quise.

Contraté una nodriza para amamantarla, no iba a dejar que mis pechos se marchitaran si podía pagar para evitarlo. Mientras tú, cada vez más mezquino, te ibas hundiendo.

Vendiste la casa grande cuando tú último disco fue rechazado. La moda había cambiado y ya nadie quería un rockero que se quedaba calvo. Compraste esa porquería de casa en la ciudad.

¡Yo! ¡Ja! ¡¿Yo una mujer de clase media?! Ni en mis más jodidas pesadillas.

Dejé una mansión, mayordomos, una vida de lujos, por tus sueños, y me enclaustraste en esta pocilga. Cada día que paso en esta casa me avergüenza. Aún ahora que ya estoy por salir, siento que la piel me pica.

Desde hace mucho deseaba irme, pero recibiste una pequeña herencia, e hiciste una inversión en una casa de música. Las cosas mejoraron y yo me quedé. ¿Por los niños? No lo creo.

Sé que notaste que nunca quise a la mocosa. De no haber sentido que salió de mí, juraría que no era hija mía.

Enclenque, su nariz larga y ese cabello de lluvia. Detestaba que intentara ganarse mi amor, así que, por su bien, le rompí el corazón todas las veces que pude pero era necia, siempre volvía. Hasta que una vez, cuando ya Steven tenía 4 años, le rompí el dibujo que me había hecho para el día de las madres, un estúpido dibujo donde yo tenía una espada y un escudo. Que era su héroe me dijo.

Le dije que era una porquería mientras lo destrozaba en su rostro. Lloró tanto ese día que vomitó varias veces, y nunca más se acercó a mí. Por fin pude descansar de esa pesada ancla.

Steven no me interesaba. Con el dinero de tu inversión pude contratar nuevamente una nodriza y conservar mi figura, que al final, me valió para salir de aquí. El niño me agradaba un poco por qué era callado, como un muñeco. Nada como un niño que no da lata, como si no existiera.

La vida allí me asqueaba. Cada día era sofocante. Tú eras sofocante ya con tus canciones y tu insistencia en amarme incondicionalmente. Ser patético.

Si en realidad me amabas, debiste luchar más por tus sueños y darme la vida que merezco. Que me prometiste. Te lo dije varias veces. Entonces vino el desfalco de parte de tu socio hace medio año y eso es todo lo que pude soportar. Me iba a volver loca si seguía un día más en este infierno.

Yo nací en buena cuna Greg, y de sobra sé que me enterrarán en un ataúd de caoba. No cumpliste tus promesas, yo no tengo por qué mantener las mías.

No me volverás a ver. Me voy con alguien que tiene lo que yo deseo, volveré a los viajes y a donde pertenzco; a la alta alcurnia lejos de tus guitarras y tu miseria.

No voy a apagar mi vida Greg, no como tú lo hiciste.

Ya los niños están crecidos. Da de gracias que te los cuide 11 años.

Martí se asegurará de que nunca me vuelvas a ver. Si me buscas, te va a hacer daño...o quizá a ellos también, así que no se te ocurra aparecerte.

Si algo he de decir para terminar por fin este mal capítulo de mi vida es que te odio, después de todo, me quitaste los mejores años de mi vida.

Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido.

 **Atte.**

 **Rose Universe.**

* * *

 **Carta que dejó Rose a Greg antes de abandonarlo y abandonar a sus hijos.**

 **Esta misiva forma parte canónica de mi fic El Tercer Otoño, el cual les invito a leer.**

 **En dicho fic, los nombres de los involucrados son los siguientes:**

 **Greg DeMayo**

 **Rose Universe**

 **Steven Cuarzo DeMayo Universe**

 **Lapis Lázuli DeMayo Universe**

 **-Lobo Hibiky-**


	7. Mi Mano Izquierda

_**La amarillenta hoja rezaba así:**_

"En los últimos minutos de mi vida, yo te maldigo, mundo.

Maldigo tus cielos azules y nubes blancas, y tus océanos ennegrecidos por los cúmulos de tormenta.

Maldigo, si, maldigo todo. Todo el fuego de los volcanes con sus violentas purulencias, todo el amanecer con cantos de aves y todo, todo el maldito otoño.

Todo es nada; pues todo eras tú.

"Dame tres razones para mirarte y te daré diez para morir por ti" cantaba la ilusión cuando la guerra nos hizo fuertes, cuando te vestiste de valor y nos elevamos por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando fuimos uno la primera vez. Allí, bajo la sombra del universo.

Mira mi armadura golpeada, mira mis manos desgarradas, mira mi mano izquierda morir.

Te lo digo ahora como si me escucharas, te los escribo aquí como si lo descifraras, te lo canto ahora en el alba para gente muerta, y viva. ¡Pero que viva! Si ¡Que viva el dolor que me dejaste! ¡Al amor al cual me acostumbraste! ¡Al despertar en las frías rocas! ¡A las estrellas en el cielo sin ti!

Que viva...porque está muerta. Está muerta mi mano izquierda. Y manca de cuerpo, y manca de alma, que se termine de secar el árbol, que deje de doler por fin.

Aquí, entre los gritos que me claman de esos ingenuos de buena voluntad que llamó amigos, atrapados en el mundo, allá afuera quedarán. Quebraré mi luz en sacrificio en esta vieja caverna, como dice aquel libro, en honor a ti.

Mi gema azul, mi adoración, mi esposa, mi amada, mi amante, mi amiga, mi todo, mi mano izquierda, ¡MI SIEMPRE MANO IZQUIERDA! ¡TE AMO MI AMOR!

Por favor, recoge mis pedazos, y reconstruye mi alma, pero esta vez en ti.

Ven por mi Zafy, por favor, ven por mi esta noche, la noche en que mi puño, la siempre llama eterna, se apague en la penumbra de la tristeza; y deje de brillar por ti.

Te entregó mi gema en pedazos. Muere mi luz, sin ti.

Y si el destino es tan cruel, como para negarme tu amor más allá de esta vida, dejo esta carta mal habida, para que el mundo sepa, que nadie amo tanto, como esta Rubí.

En los últimos minutos de mi vida, yo te maldigo, te maldigo mundo."

 _Carta encontrada por Steven, Perla y Amatista en una cueva, donde descubrieron que Rubí se había escondido por varios días después de que, en la batalla final, Zafiro fuera pulverizada de forma violenta. La encontraron junto a los pedazos esparcidos de lo que alguna vez fue, una gema guardián._

 _Una gema que murió de amor, y de tristeza._

 **Lobo"El Maldito" Hibiky**


	8. Por Ustedes

**Esta carta forma parte de un reto que hicimos entre tanqueponce Elvats LordAndrwy y un servidor.**

 **Era bastante libre ya que no hay límite de palabras; en realidad solo tenía una condicionante: El tema es AMISTAD. No ships, no lemon.**

 **Y bueno, mi aporte es esta cartita que deja una Gema para todos. Espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **POR USTEDES**

* * *

Quien sea que encuentre esta carta, por favor, le pido que llame al resto del equipo antes de seguir leyendo. (Si eres tú Amatista, ¡no seas atrevida!, primero llámalos a todos.)

 **-IMPORTANTE NO CONTINUAR HASTA QUE ESTEN TODOS-**

Si ya están leyendo esta parte, supongo que ya están reunidos en la sala de la casa. (Es en serio Amatista, si seguiste leyendo y no llamaste a nadie no te voy a perdonar; sobre todo porque para cuando leas esta carta, lo más probable es que ya este _muerta_ )

...

...

Je, je, je, Ahora si estoy segura que los llamaste a todos.

Bien, comencemos con esto entonces por que vaya que no será fácil.

Hola a todos.

No sé si lo habrán notado pero desde muy temprano en la madrugada abandoné el planeta tierra a bordo de la nave del individuo llamado Lars.

No, no me la prestó, me la robé. El tipo ni se enteró.

Ahora, supongo se preguntarán por qué lo hice. Bueno, fue por un motivo muy poderoso: Ustedes.

Dejen me explico mejor. La noche de ayer capté de pura suerte una transmisión proveniente de Planeta Madre; en dicha transmisión me enteré de algo terrible, tan terrible que me pasmó completamente.

Chicos, White Diamond ha enviado una inmensa nave de batalla; pero no cualquier nave de batalla, es una nave del tipo explosivo, no tripulada. Ante semejante acción su objetivo es más que claro; borrar cualquier rastro en el universo del planeta tierra. Esa nave pulverizará al planeta a penas entre a la atmosfera del mismo.

Es obvio que está muy molesta por el escape de Steven del Planeta Madre, encolerizada a más no poder por qué Yellow y Blue lo ayudaron a huir. No tengo idea si les habrá hecho algo. Pero lo que si se es que la nave llega hoy a la tierra al medio día y su potencia reducirá todo a nada; créanme, yo trabaje en esas armas en algún momento.

Y bueno, esa es la razón por la cual robé la nave de Lars. ¿Mi objetivo?

Detener esa bomba al precio que sea.

No ha sido una decisión fácil, estuve parte de la noche planeando que hacer y diversos métodos que podríamos usar, pero entendí que ante lo que se avecina la única solución posible es la que decidí llevar a cabo por mi cuenta.

Supongo que en este momento están todos tensos por la cuestión de la bomba, pero si para el momento en que lean esta misiva es más allá de medio día y siguen vivos, entonces ya el peligro habrá pasado y el planeta está a salvo.

El problema es que si yo no he vuelto para ese entonces, lo más probable es que, bueno, ya este muerta.

Suena triste pero es necesario.

¿Por qué no dije nada? ¿Por qué así las cosas? ¿Por qué las dejé fuera? Bueno, por qué solo haría más difícil una solución que era obvia: yo era la que tenía que ir.

Conozco esa arma perfectamente, sé de donde adolece y sé exactamente dónde golpear. Desgraciadamente también sé su resistencia, y tengo la sospecha que los misiles de la nave del humano Lars no serán suficientes; en caso de que así sea me veré forzada a estrellar la nave contra el objetivo en el lugar adecuado. Y si eso sucede, no sobreviviré chicos.

La carta va con la intención de decirles pues, que les quiero, que hago esto por ustedes.

En serio, no tienen idea cuanto los he llegado a apreciar. Me han enseñado a trabajar en equipo, a reír, a divertirme, a ser yo misma de una forma que nunca conocí. Me liberaron de ataduras, me hicieron alguien nueva, aprendí lo que es una familia. Aprendí a querer.

¡Vaya!, los amo, carajo.

 **Garnet:** Ya no me podré fusionar contigo, pero de verdad me hubiera gustado intentarlo (La primera vez simplemente me ganó el miedo, la verdad). Despídeme de Rubí y Zafiro por favor, diles que son mi fusión favorita.

 **Perla:** Si estás llorando significa que te importo (Estás llorando yo lo sé je, je, je). Tu robot era magnífico, eres la muestra viva de la superación. Para mí, eres la mejor Perla de todas las que existen. (No es un cumplido, es la verdad, la mayoría son bastante idiotas).

 **Amatista:** Tú me enseñaste a moderarme en mi forma de ser y a la vez a divertirme y despreocuparme. Discúlpame nuevamente las veces que te ofendí con eso de que eras defectuosa. Eres diferente y ahora lo entiendo y sé que no es malo. De hecho, en ti, te hace mucho mejor.

 **Lapis:** Eres la mejor amiga que tuve. Gracias por compartir conmigo todos los recuerdos de la granja, de las series que vimos, de las obras que hicimos. Cuida a Calabaza por favor y perdóname nuevamente por traerte en una nave aprisionada. Sinceramente nunca me lo perdoné.

 **Y Steven:** Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Cambiaste todo en mí con tu nobleza y tus ganas de ayudarme. Me protegiste, me diste el beneficio de la duda. Sin ti no hubiera conocido a estas hermosas gemas. Gracias inmensas por ser esa hermosa persona que eres.

Gracias a todos desde lo profundo de mi gema.

Les amo mucho. Son y siempre serán mi familia.

 _Hasta pronto, o en dado caso; adiós._

 **Atte. Peridot**

 **Faceta 2F5L-Corte-5XG**

Cuando Steven dejó de leer la carta eran las 4 de la tarde con 45 minutos.

Todos se veían unos a otros mientras respiraban con dolor, como si el aire pesara como el plomo.

¡Estaban vivos! Peridot había tenido éxito.

Pero no había vuelto. No estaba por ninguna parte. Todos en el más profundo silencio se dejaron sumergir poco a poco en el ensimismamiento de la realidad amarga, mientras se podían escuchar respiraciones, sollozos y llantos.

La pequeña gema verde, había salvado al mundo. Y el mundo había perdido, a la pequeña gema verde.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡¿A que no van a creer lo que pasó?!-

Todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron a una Peridot chamuscada de varias partes, bastante despeinada y con el visor fracturado.

-¡La maldita cosa estalló con los misiles de Lars! Es una muy buena nave- Dijo sonriente mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura en posición gallarda.

-Desgraciadamente la explosión la daño y me estrellé en el océano. Fue un problema horrible volve...-

No pudo terminar, de golpe todos se le fueron encima en un derribo tumultuoso con lágrimas incluidas. Peridot quedó atrapada en abrazos y gritos de felicidad. Todos deseaban expresar el inmenso gusto de verla viva, bien y completa.

"Creí que estabas muerta, tonta" "No te vuelvas a ir así" "Eres un héroe, loca" "Creí que te perdería"

La pequeña gema sonrió, rodó una lágrima al ver las muestras de cariño tan sinceras.

-Creí que no les volvería a ver.- Dijo conmovida.

Que hermoso era tenerles, tener una familia. Que hermoso era ser querido.

Que hermoso era existir con ellos.

…

 _-….Amatista… ¿No habrás leído la carta sin antes llamar a todos verdad?-_

* * *

 **Luche contra todos mis demonios por no dejar la historia con Peridot muerta. En serio luche contra mi naturaleza por que se me antojaba adecuada, pero a veces hay que hacer las cosas diferentes.**

 **Mi parte esta cumplida, envío un saludo a los amigos que participan, Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la actualización de Dime que es un Sueño, allá por el martes.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	9. Creada Para Tí

**Llega una carta, desde Homeworld.**

 **\- Creada Para Ti -**

* * *

De pronto, sonó el portal.

Cuando Steven se acercó aquella noche, descubrió que no había llegado nadie, con excepción de una carta que descansaba en el centro, sellada con un corazón.

La tomó, miró a ambos lados. Y la abrió.

"¡Hola, hola, hola, holaaaaaa Steveeeeen!

Je, je, je… la verdad no sé que poner. Es la primera vez que escribo una carta así que discúlpame si no es como debe ser.

Diamante Azul dice que es fácil, que solo debo escribir en esta hoja de papel lo que quiera yo decir. Algo así como un juego; dice que luego tú me vas a enviar una.

¿De verdad lo harás?

Al inicio, no entendía por qué no simplemente podíamos hablar por el comunicador, pero Azul dice que así es más bonito. Que tú le platicaste que así se enviaban mensajes en la tierra. Ella insiste que lo envíe así porque según, lo que te tengo que decir, lo ameritá.

La verdad, me es mas fácil decirlo así.

…

Bueno, pero ando perdida ja, ja, lo que quería decirte es que, bueno.

Me gusta estar aquí.

Las diamantes me quieren mucho, muchísimo; me tratan muy bien.

Con White juego a esconderme en su cabello y ella me busca y le da risa no encontrarme. A Blue le peino el cabello en su enoooorme tina; transformo mis manos en un cepillo y corro de aquí para allá. Y con Yellow y su sauna, bueno te cuento que una vez la asuste y se cayó y me persiguió por todo el baño. No me agarraba, je, je, je, con todo y lo grandota que es, es bien lenta jajaja…

Y luego me castigó.

Tengo un cuarto enoooorme, ¿Y que crees? Me volví a encontrar con los Pebbles, hacía milenios que no los veía.

Como unos 6000 años…

6000 años…6000…

…

Es broma ja, ja, ja ¡Estoy fastidiándote! Hasta las lágrimas se me salieron de la risa ja, ja, ja…

…

Si… de la risa…

…

Ja, ja, ja ya pues ya. Basta de juegos. (Que esperabas, me emociona que leas esto)

La verdad es que estoy escribiendo en esta hoja de papel para decirte algo (Blue no para de decirme que te lo diga ya) y bueno, ejem.

Lo que quiero decirte es que quiero verte.

Hace ya rato que deje la tierra y yo, pues… quiero verte.

Me gusta mucho aquí, mucho, pero desde el momento mismo en que te dejé en la tierra quise regresar. Y hablando en serio, no lo he hecho por que no se si, en verdad, tus amigas me quieran ver.

O tú me quieras ver.

White dice que tu no eres así, que no te deshiciste de mi con ellas.

Pero.

¿Si te deshiciste de mí? Dímelo, no me voy a enojar. Además, ya no hay taladro que pueda tomar de la bodega de Pink.

…

Es broma.

…

Diamante Amarillo me incita a que vaya para allá un tiempo, pero no quiero llegar y que te molestes. Por eso te escribo la presente.

¿Te importa si voy un rato?

Solo quiero…jugar.

Me dicen que ya no eres un niño y que no te gusta jugar. Pero pues, entonces a hacer algo.

Sabes, me acuerdo de todo lo que hicimos mientras tratabas de hacer que tus amigas recobraran la memoria.

El baile, las canciones, la comida, ¡Los videojuegos! Eso me intereso mucho.

La cosa esa llamada montaña rusa, y el concierto de música rokinroll.

Todo lo recuerdo, me emociona recordarlo. Quiero hacer eso de nuevo, o… lo que tú quieras.

Pero que sea contigo.

Me sentí muy feliz cada minuto que pasé a tu lado, antes de recordar todo.

Y después, cuando me ofreciste una nueva oportunidad, redescubrí en mi interior esa luz para la que fui hecha. Por la que existo.

De un inicio fui creada para Pink Diamond.

Ella me abandonó.

Pero ella eres tú.

Fui creada para ti. Y eso no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.

Se que te hice mucho daño y es posible que no quieras verme y que te sea más cómodo ponerme con las otras Diamantes (Que te digo, me quieren mucho) pero siento un vacío y una ansiedad enorme. Un hueco detrás de mi gema.

Una soledad silente que solo desapareció cuando estuve a tu lado, colgada de tu cuello. Jugando contigo, aunque ahora se que tú no jugabas. Sufrías por mí y mis acciones.

Quizá por eso estoy aquí.

Y quiero estar contigo, necesito estar contigo, aunque sea un momento.

No tiene que ser para siempre si no quieres (A mí, sinceramente, no me molestaría je, je) pero, aunque sea unos días, o unas semanas, o unos meses, o años…

¿unos 6000 años? ¿Si? (imagina una enorme sonrisa)

…

¿Sabes? Blue estaba detrás de mí y me leyó, me señalo donde dice "6000 años" y me dijo que soy una chantajista. Así que le mordí el dedo por mirona y salí corriendo con la hoja.

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto refugiada. Ya vez, todo es por tu culpa. ¡Revolución en Homeworld! Ja, ja, ja, ja.

…

Seriedad, por favor. Ejem.

Yo solo... quiero decirte que te quiero, Steven. Volviste a mi muchas cosas.

Contéstame pronto por favor. No me moveré si no me respondes, asumiré que no debo ir. Respetaré tu decisión siempre.

Pero eso no quitará nunca, lo que es un hecho.

Fui creada para ti. Necesito estar contigo.

Nada me haría más feliz que pasar cada día, cada mañana, cada noche, a tu lado. Nada en este mundo, ni en el tuyo.

Déjame demostrarte cuánto.

Te quiero a través de los eones que estén por venir.

Call Me Plis *Guiño- Guiño* Call Me.

Tu Gema.

-Spinel.-"

* * *

 **Una carta para cerrar esta semana de escritura. Y lo primero que escribo de Spinel, gema que me ha encantado muchísimo.**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **Lobo -El Viajero- Hibiky**


End file.
